


Magic 8 Ball

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Social Network RPF
Genre: Awards Presentation, Bathroom Sex, Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Semipublic Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Golden Globes, Jesse is amused by Andrew’s superstitious attitude towards magic 8 balls and fucks <strike>with</strike> him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic 8 Ball

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not real. Don't own. Don't sue. Don't Google yourself?  
>  **Pairings:** Andrew/Jesse (established relationship), implied Mark/Eduardo - spoilery version at the end  
>  **Warning/Kinks:** Humor, crack, teasing, seduction, secret relationship (but no angst), established relationship, bathroom sex, references to ‘Spider-Man’, ‘Lord of the Rings’, spoilers for ‘Never Let Me Go’ and ‘The Social Network’.  
>  **Comments:** I couldn’t help writing this after watching [ this interview of Andrew](http://www.etonline.com/awards/goldenglobes/106526_RED_CARPET_VIDEO_First_Timers_8_Ball_Predictions_and_More_on_the_Golden_Globes_Red_Carpet/index.html) with a [magic 8 ball](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magic_8-Ball). There are no girlfriends because I don’t like cheating. This is supposed to be fun ;)

They are all about to go to the official after party when Jesse pulls him aside into the men’s room. They, as in him and Jesse and not the whole cast (contrary to internet ink), have sex. So sometimes they have sex in bathrooms because it’s convenient and maybe for old time’s sake, it’s not like a kinky thing. And if it is, it’s not really anyone’s business. Andrew hopes no one walks in.

“So I hear you believe in magic 8 balls?” Jesse says before whipping one out from nowhere.

“Whoa, where did you get that?” Andrew’s voice is high and panicky. “Put it away!”

“I asked Mary for it and she kindly gave it to me,” Jesse says with a conspiratorial smile. He has a decidedly Mark glint in his eye.

“You think this is such a good idea?” Andrew asks.

“Oh I know it is.” Jesse says while caressing the ball in his elegant fingers.

“Whatever it is, I don’t want to know.” Andrew tries to take it from Jesse. “I have a bad feeling about this.” He uses his best put-the-gun-down-I’m-not-going-to-hurt-you voice. “Just put it down, please.”

Jesse is holding the black sphere just out of reach.

Andrew looks mournfully at Jesse but Jesse’s not looking at him. Is that a smirk on his face? “Jess,” he says as pitifully as he can manage. He’s trying to go for ‘but I just found my One True Love so please let me defer my impending Organ Donation of Doom’.

Jesse is ruthless. (He would have made a great Madame.) To Andrew’s dismay, he is shaking the ball. He says in a clear voice, “Will Andrew have incredibly hot celebratory sex with me?”

Andrew wants to cover his ears but he really needs to know the answer.

“Very doubtful,” Jesse reads out. “I guess not then,” Jesse turns to go.

“No wait! You can’t be serious!” Andrew pleads, grabbing onto his sleeve. He’s spent the whole night hard and trying not to look like a pervert in front of the camera when he had to discreetly adjust himself. Several times. He can just imagine the headline: “Future Spider-Man shows his excitement at Golden Globes” with a close up of his crotch. Oh god. His agent. Emma. His mother.

“Well, the magic 8 ball said you won’t and you believe in it so…” Jesse trails off with an incredibly disappointed look.

Andrew can’t stand it anymore. Dammit, there is no way he is letting a piece of plastic floating in blue dye mess with his sex life. Not even bothering to look around, he grabs Jesse and kisses him with as much enthusiasm as he can. “Ok so I say fuck the magic 8 ball.” It’s sort of freeing to say it.

Jesse looks concerned and pulls away, removing his hand from Andrew’s chest and putting it in his pocket. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

Andrew really wants to smash the stupid ball into pieces. (He blames Eduardo.)

“Because I want you to fuck me.” Jesse presses a familiar foil square in Andrew’s hand.

Or not. He could kiss the ball. (Or Jesse’s balls.) He’s doing a little victory dance in his head. Andrew thinks he manages to get out a reply. All his mind can concentrate on is sex, finally, yes! Sex, glorious sex!

Andrew knows he has to act quickly before Jesse starts thinking about all the germs and/or starts talking about all the people that could have had sex in this very stall. The good thing about having trained for his role in Spider-Man is that he can lift Jesse easily so there’s less risk of cockblocking by dangerous bacteria and veteran actors. Andrew kisses Jesse preemptively. Andrew is feeling smug, hearing Jesse moan when he scissors his fingers inside him.

“C’mon,” Jesse says. “Now.”

“You sure?” Andrew asks, stopping. Jesse pushes himself wantonly on Andrew’s fingers and for a moment Andrew is worried he’ll come in his pants right there and then.

“Signs point to yes,” Jesse deadpans.

Andrew scowls and pulls his slick digits out with a wet pop.

Jesse whimpers, reaching for Andrew’s leaking cock.

Andrew takes pity on him.

It takes some wrangling but not as much as you would expect because they are totally pros at bathroom sex. When Andrew’s fully inside Jesse, he squeezes Jesse’s ass, feeling Jesse wrap his legs tighter around his waist.

(Jesse is louder than Mark. Andrew tries not to about Mark, the real Mark, because he has a feeling that he will meet Mark in Real Life one day and start imagining having sex with him. And Jesse. And Eduardo. At the same time. Yeah ok, he’s stopping there-)

Afterwards when they are doing their clothes back up, Andrew goes to wash his hands and the bit of cum on his ~~Prada~~ Armani dress shirt. He uses the hand dryer for a minute and inspects himself again in the mirror for incriminating evidence. (If anyone asks, which seriously it’s none of their business, but ~~Jesse~~ he spilled something on himself because that happens, right?) Jesse’s been quiet and he’s a little worried that he might have had a post-coital germ breakdown. Andrew is checking in on Jesse when he sees Jesse picks up the magic 8 ball he left on the cistern. Andrew pretends he can’t see because he doesn’t want to encourage Jesse. Andrew can totally feel the evil vibes coming from the magic 8 ball (Jesse has a very Gollum expression on his face and Andrew is feeling slightly intimidated). So Andrew is doing up his jacket to cover the wet patch when he hears the ominous slosh of a 20-sided die in a plastic sphere.

“Nonono,” Andrew says with a groan, covering his eyes. “I can’t look at that. I’m done with that.” But now he feels like he owes the stupid ball one. After.

“By the way, I lied,” Jesse says casually, walking backward. He checks the ball for the answer to his unspoken question. _Without a doubt._ Jesse smiles.

Andrew peeks between his fingers. “What?”

“Earlier. It said ‘yes - definitely’,” Jesse says. He puts the magic 8 ball on top of the hand dryer for the next lucky user. “Oops.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Pairings:** Andrew/Jesse (established relationship), implied Mark/Eduardo, [slight spoilers: implied Andrew/Jesse/Mark/Eduardo]  
>  AN: The “none of your business” line is inspired by Andrew in [this interview](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Otgy1rOnZXw) with JT (at around 12:33 - he says it twice). If you wanted to know what Andrew was wearing to the Golden Globes click [here](http://justjared.buzznet.com/2011/01/16/andrew-garfield-golden-globes-2011-red-carpet/). [Here](http://charlieyoung.tumblr.com/post/2322411382/eduardo-you-told-your-lawyers-i-was-torturing) is an awesome gif with Mark/Jesse saying “Oops”. 


End file.
